Baj'Nimen the Hateful
Baj'Nimen the Hateful is the loyal lieutenant of Malicia, and the boss of the Bittering Rancor mini-campaign. As revenge for her death at the hands of the Elves, he plans to unleash a terrible spell that could bring about the destruction of the entire continent! Overview Some people say he's lost his mind. These same people usually disappear, leaving only a puddle of goo behind. Baj'Nimen is a powerful and ruthless Twilight Elf sorcerer, who will be satisfied by nothing less than the total eradication of anything that isn't a Twilight Elf. He rides into battle atop a giant centipede, and rains black magic – 11 explosions each dealing physical area damage – down upon all who stand in his way. In addition, he has a unique ability to absorb dark energy around him, slowly regenerating his HP considerably, although he is rooted in place while doing so. Upon defeat, Baj'Nimen and his centipede are incinerated into dark ashes. Strategy Baj'Nimen takes the central route through the level, so the player has to make sure that the strongest towers are there to focus on attacking him. His powerful dark magic barrage attacks make short work of units, even those with improved armor and health, thus should not be expected to fare well against him. Due to Baj'Nimen's rather modest health, and the ability to heal, it is best to have a choke point surrounded by strong towers, where his health can be depleted rapidly allowing for a quick death, without messing up with his regeneration skill. Baj'Nimen heals three times over the course of the wave. * After 20% HP is lost (6000 / 8000 / 10400 / 12000) he regains 900 HP (30 HP every 0.1 second) * After 50% HP is lost (3750 / 5000 / 6500 / 7500) he regains 1200 HP (40 HP every 0.1 second) * After 80% HP is lost (1500 / 2000 / 2600 / 3000) he regains 1500 HP (50 HP every 0.1 second) Bah'Nimen is immune to all forms of damage when he is regenerating HP, which lasts for 3 seconds. To stall Baj'Nimen for a while as you unleash the punishment, Bravebark can be used. The Ent Lord's massive health bar can sponge quite a bit of damage, and he can tank even longer when his healing kicks in. Or, you can summon Vez'nan's Demon, which is very durable and deals lots of damage, albeit unable to heal himself. Advanced towers are recommended as the main damage source to defeat Baj'Nimen. However, additionally, you can also bring in the Thunderbolt, and maybe even Hero Spells like Vindicator, Sapphire Fangs and Sealed Fate, all of which are well-suited to deal tons of damage to one enemy. The Forest Keepers can be a good damage source, too, with fully upgraded Ancient Oak Spears. They can be kept at the back, where they can heal your main tanks and use their spears, and be the last line of defense. Bladesingers are not very good at dishing damage themselves, but they can survive for a couple of hits with Perfect Parry III, and supportive Forest Keepers with Circle of Life III. It is advised to watch Baj'Niem's health in order to avoid wasting spells, especially after he has reached your major choke point or advanced deeply into your ground. His healing then could be fatal, as it allows him to regain a large portion of his strength and move in even further. The Thunderbolt should be thrown not long after he used the healing ability, to put him at death's door or kill him entirely. If used too early, it could cause Baj'Nimen to use his regeneration immediately, nullifying all the damage done. Lynn is tailor-made for stalling and damaging Baj'Nimen. With up to a 45% chance, she can dodge a lot of attacks with Charm of Misfortune, Hexfury deals a lot of True Damage, and Fate Sealed will either keep groups of minions elsewhere in check or deal good damage to Baj'Nimen. Appearances * Duredhel Outskirts Related Achievements MY LORD BAG OF RICE Defeat Baj'Nimen the hateful warlord. Trivia * The Achievement gained for defeating Baj'Nimen is named after the Japanese fairytale Tawara Tōda [俵藤太 "Rice-bag Tōda"] about a hero that kills a giant centipede to save a dragon princess. * 'Bajnimen' is an anagram of the boy's name Benjamin, but as this name is not used by any of the known Ironhide developers, it's unknown if this is just coincidence or not. Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Ranged Enemy Category:Magic Resistant Enemies